


Kisses for Ayaka

by DiamondPencilsZ



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [12]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, kiss day, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Originally posted on 05/24/2020. A compilation of Tokia x Ayaka one-shots I wrote for Kiss Day(05/23)
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Ayaka
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726





	Kisses for Ayaka

**Hesitant Kiss**

_Why must be he so handsome_?, Ayaka pondered to herself as she took a glance at Tokiya sitting next to her.

Thankfully, he was too immersed in his book to notice her making goo-goo eyes.

One glance at the blue-haired man was enough to send Ayaka's heart racing. As she instinctively brushed one of her fingers against her lips, Ayaka's face flushed at the thought of kissing him.

However, she couldn't help but wonder if it was ok to just do it without asking? Was asking necessary? Tokiya is her boyfriend, after all. What if he gets annoyed at it?

_Ahhh, I don't know what to do!_

The hairstylist buried her red face in her hands, too embarrassed and confused to decide her next move.

As if a sensor went off in his head, Tokiya stopped his reading and eyed the blushing mess that was Ayaka.

"Is something the matter, Hanamori-san?", he questioned, a puzzled look on his face.

"Ummm...Tokiya? W-would it be ok if I...kissed you?", Ayaka muttered, turning away from him.

He could only chuckle at how precious the coral-haired woman looked. There was just something so adorable about her timidity that made his heart go aflutter.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you didn't have to ask.", Tokiya beamed.

He then lightly cupped Ayaka's cheeks and brought his face closer to hers. An electric shock coursed through her body as he gently pressed his lips against hers. She hastily returned the kiss as her heart continued to pound in her chest.

After slowly pulling away, the idol lightly touched his forehead onto Ayaka's own while gazing into her soft eyes. 

"My lips are all yours."

* * *

**Nose Kiss (Wolf!AU)**

As the warm sun's light shone down on the forest ground, a sleeping werewolf was nuzzled up in a young girl's lap.

She couldn't help herself but smile gleefully at how serene it looked, especially with the colorful flower crown adorned on his head.

They had just finished up their picnic when he soon felt drowsy. Luckily for him, the best spot for a nap was available.

As she lightly scratched behind his large ear, the girl wondered what the wolf was dreaming about-given that a hint of a grin was beginning to show.

"I hope I make a special appearance.", the girl softly whispered before lightly pressing a kiss on his leathery nose.

* * *

**Kiss on the head**

"I'm surprised you're still up at this hour."

Ayaka jumped in her chair and rapidly spun around, only to come face to face with a stoic Tokiya. His arms were folded against his chest as eyed the hairstylist sitting at her computer desk.

"I know I should be in bed now, but I want to finish this project. I don't want to hold it off for another day.", she groaned, looking up at Tokiya with pleading eyes.

"Hanamori-san, please come to bed. It's after 3 o'clock, and you need your rest.", Tokiya coldly stated as he trodded towards the desk.

"B-but I'm only halfway done with it! Can't I just work on it a little more? Please?"

"Absolutely not."

As Ayaka continued to pester the idol, Tokiya refused to acknowledge any of her reasonings. After shutting down her computer, he swept Ayaka into a princess carry.

"No fair, Tokiya! I wasn't finished!", she mumbled, an angry pout sprouting on her face. Tokiya couldn't help but chuckle at how cute the upset Ayaka looked. 

His own frustration quickly faded as he kissed the top of her coral-haired head.

"We'll work on your project in the morning, I promise.", he replied as he carried her to the bed. "But, right now, you need some sleep."


End file.
